Di immortales!
by Jady Cahill
Summary: Vou repostar só o primeiro cap. Só para avisar que não vou repostar mais nenhuma por que da muito trabalho e eu sou preguiçosa. Ahh como eu me arrependo de ter apagado   '


"- Ah, ai esta você Ian – disse uma moça muito bela.

_Quando Ian a viu seu queixo caiu._

_Ian esqueceu seu nome, esqueceu onde estava, esqueceu como falar frases completas._

_A moça usava um vestido de cetim vermelho. Os cabelos brilhantes caiam sobre seus ombros. Seu rosto era o mais lindo que Ian já vira: maquiagem perfeita, olhos deslumbrantes, um sorriso capaz de iluminar o lado escuro da lua._

- Você sabe por que está aqui? – ela disse sorrindo.

_O mais estranho era que Ian não conseguia distinguir a cor dos cabelos nem a cor dos olhos da moça, mas quando ela sorriu por um breve momento se pareceu com Amy Cahill._

Ian queria responder mais por algum motivo não conseguia, _"Por que eu não consigo formar frases completas? Ela é só uma mulher, uma mulher muito linda..." I_an pensava.

- N-n-ão. Quem é você? – Ian disse assustado.

- Isso não está óbvio? – Ela perguntou – Eu sou Afrodite. Deusa do amor e da beleza.

Ian não conseguia acreditar. A raiva lhe encheu e ele conseguiu falar.

- Ok! Que brincadeira é essa? Todos sabem que deuses do Olimpo não existem!

- Querido – disse ela calmamente- Acho melhor você não falar essas coisas, deuses existem e eles são imortais, acho que você é inteligente o suficiente para não se meter com imortais, não é?

Ian não engolia aquela historia.

- Então me prove que você é Afrodite. – ele disse a desafiando.

- Mortais tolos! – Afrodite sussurrou- Quer que eu lhe prove? Minha beleza não é suficiente? Tudo bem! – Ela sorriu – Ian me diga o que você acha sobre o amor.

- É P.P.P! – Ian disse rapidamente, mesmo não querendo falar aquilo, ainda mais se aquela fosse realmente à deusa do amor.

- E o que é P.P.P Ian? – A deusa disse sorrindo.

- Próprio para perdedores! – ele disse – Por que eu disse isso?

- Tudo o que eu te pedir Ian, você fará! Você não resiste a minha beleza, ninguém resiste!

O queixo de Ian caiu.

- Vocês Cahill- ela balançou negativamente a cabeça- Não sei mais o que fazer! Principalmente com vocês Lucians. – ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras corretas. – Sabe Ian, essa sua "teoria" sobre o amor é totalmente contraditória!

- Como assim, contraditória?

- O amor Ian, é um sentimento muito frágil e o mais difícil. Quando não correspondido se torna totalmente tortuoso, e em alguns casos, o amor correspondido também.

- Hã... Então que tal eu mudar a minha teoria?

- Eu não tinha terminado, mas, me diga, qual seria a sua teoria agora? – A deusa perguntou.

- Eu não vou falar! – Ian disse, sabendo que seria repreendido.

- Ah! Ian, por favor- disse Afrodite sorrindo para Ian. Ah aquele sorriso...

- Os fracos amam, os fortes apenas são amados. – ele disse quase que como um robô, hipnotizado pela beleza da deusa.

- Ahh Ian, eu tenho tanta pena de você! Sabe o pior de não ser amado, o que não é o seu caso por mais que mereça, é não saber amar! E você Ian, é incapacitado de amar, isso é tão deprimente! – disse a deusa enxugando uma lagrima em seu lenço rosa de seda.

- Quem disse que eu sou incapacitado de amar? – ele disse irritado.

- Oh Ian, qualquer um! Olhe bem, se você realmente conseguisse amar alguém saberia o significado da palavra amor. Por que és assim Ian? O que ocorreu no teu passado? Você já sofreu por alguém? Já sofrestes pelo amor?

- Não! Eu nunca sofri por ninguém! - Ian disse – Na verdade é o contrario disso!

- Oh entendo minhas filhas vivem partindo o coração dos garotos. Mas estão por que és assim? Ah, e não se esqueça que eu vou ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito!

- Tudo bem. É a minha família, nós não estamos muito acostumados com "afeto" nem nada do gênero, eu e a minha irmã fomos criados apenas para vencer, de qualquer maneira. Desde pequenos fomos ensinados que o amor é apenas para perdedores e de que nada serve.

- Que horror! Isso é realmente muito triste. Sua mãe só lhe ensinou as coisas ruins não é mesmo? – Afrodite disse apreensiva.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista do ruim, para mim isso é normal.

- Não Ian! Isso não é normal, isso é terrível! – ela fez uma pausa – Mas acho que nem tudo esta perdido, conheço uma pessoa, na verdade um dos motivos por você estar aqui, e que pode lhe ajudar a ver o lado bonito da vida.

- Você?

Afrodite se inclinou de seu trono coberto de ouro com detalhes em rubis, e se aproximou de Ian e lhe apertou a bochecha.

- Não seu bobinho! Eu sou uma deusa, não tenho tempo para meros mortais como você!

- Então, quem?

- Ian você chegou próximo de amar alguém, porém sua sede de poder estragou tudo, eu sei que você se arrepende amargamente por isso, mesmo em negação. Imagino que já saiba de quem estou falando, não é?

Ian abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Sabe a Amy? Ela sim sabe o verdadeiro significado do amor. Pobre Amy, tão jovem e já sofrendo as desilusões do amor... Tudo bem Ian acho que você já entendeu o _**meu**_ recado, mas eu tenho o de outras pessoas também, pessoas que você conhece, e o motivo por você estar aqui... Eu os chamo de fãs do casal Amyan: pessoas que conhecem um de vocês dois, ou até mesmo os dois, e que torcem por um final feliz dessa trágica historia. Alguns deles me pediram para ter essa conversa com você, na verdade só as amigas da Amy, que já estão cansadas de vê-la sofrer. Bom, essa é uma longa historia, e nosso tempo é curto, tenho de lhe dizer os seguintes recados – Afrodite se aproximou de Ian e lhe deu um tapa na lateral direita de sua cabeça – _"Qual é o seu problema cara? " _esse foi o recado da Izzy, sua prima!

- Mas você não disse que era só das amigas da Amy?

- Sim, eu disse!

- Então? A Izzy é minha amiga!

- Sério? Não parece... Ok eu tenho outro recado "O amor vence tudo, siga o seu coração! Ahh! Quer saber? Cansei! Você é um..." bom esse recado tem coisas que não permito-me dizer, mas a primeira parte é a que vale, mesmo eu sabendo que a pessoa que me disse isso é o tipo de pessoa "faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço" ela é como você acredita nessa bobagem de P.P.P um dia ainda vou ter uma conversinha com ela...

- Quem é?

- A Jady, outra Lucian. Bom eu tenho outros recados aqui, mas como eu disse eu não permito-me dizer, pegaria mal a deusa do amor falando tantos insultos! Sinceramente eu até aprendi alguns novos! Nosso tempo esta acabando, só me prometa uma coisa antes de partir, me prometa que você ira fazer de tudo para reconquistar a Amy e curar seu coração partido.

Ian agora estava quase que feliz.

- Eu prometo. – ele disse com um sorriso confiante no rosto."

Ian acordou assustado. Mas de alguma forma feliz, uma felicidade estranha.

Aquilo fora apenas um sonho?

Ao seu lado, na mesinha de cabeceira estava um livro. Um livro que antes não estava ali, ele se sentou na cama e pegou o livro, o seu titulo era "O amor é para os fortes" abaixo do livro tinha um lenço, de seda rosa, com as escritas:

_**Lenço da deusa Afrodite.**_

_**Só uma lembrancinha :)**_

_"Aprendi uma grande lição, amar é sofrer, _

_Somente aqueles que agüentam a dor podem amar de verdade, _

_É por isso que eu nunca amei, _

_Por medo de sofrer, _

_Eu sim sou fraco!"_

Refletia Ian.

E aquela felicidade estranha que ele sentia, se chamava "estar apaixonado"

**Oii espero que gostem era pra ficar profundo, mas acho que não deu muito certo D: **

**Ahh e aquela parte do inicio em itálico, eu tirei do livro PJ e a maldição do titã. Só que eu modifiquei é claro! **

**Me esqueci o que ia dizer, Raios! Odeio quando isso acontece! **

**Então só mandem reviews Ok ? :D **


End file.
